Some lighting systems comprise a printed circuit board equipped with light-emitting diodes, commonly called LEDs, electrically connected to the printed circuit. A printed circuit board, often referred to by the acronym PCB, is a support, generally a plate, making it possible to electrically link together a set of electronic components, in order to produce a complex electronic circuit. This plate is planar and made up of an assembly of one or more thin layers of copper separated by an insulating material. Such a plate can be rigid or flexible. In a lighting device, a printed circuit board, or plate, equipped with LEDs, is generally arranged at right angles to the desired lighting direction for a good light rendition, most of the light beam being emitted by the diodes in a direction at right angles to the printed circuit board. However, in the automotive field and in particular in application in a headlight, such a positioning, at right angles to the lighting direction, imposes a significant bulk on the headlight and constraints on the design.
There are moreover lighting systems involving a light optical module associated with LEDs to ensure a light guide function. The LEDs are then arranged at a short distance from the optical module in order for the optical module to receive the light emitted by the LEDs. The optical module is often incorporated in another element of the lighting system, for example a mask or a deflector. Such masks often extend at right angles to the lighting direction of the LEDs, at a distance therefrom. Such lighting systems thus consist of numerous elements to be arranged relative to one another which can make their assembly complex. Furthermore, such lighting systems can have a significant volume which can limit their arrangement and their form, which is not desirable, particularly in the automotive field. Moreover, in this type of lighting system, each LED is differentiated and visible. For esthetic reasons, it may be shrewd to improve the stylistic appearance of the lighting system while retaining its lighting functions.
There is therefore a need for a lighting system that makes it possible to at least partly remedy these drawbacks and vary the design.